


Welcome to Desert Bluffs

by feriowind



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Gore, Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil arrives in Desert Bluffs, and there is <i>so much blood</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Desert Bluffs

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to draw something gore-y since I've never really tried to before, and this scene was a really good reason to start!


End file.
